


Pillowtalks

by owlzbach



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV Show)
Genre: F/F, There is too much fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlzbach/pseuds/owlzbach
Summary: The one where they say how much they love each other.Pure Sanvers fluff, enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first fanfic in English and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

Maggie Sawyer was never the romantic or cheesy type of girl. Although she fancied a good love story, she never had the chance to be in one. All of her past relationships would end one way or another. Either the detective would break things off because it didn't seem right, or the woman she was with would call her a sociopath, alleging she didn't care about anyone other than herself — which happened way more often than the first scenario. 

Until, Alex Danvers showed up and broke all assumptions that Maggie Sawyer made.

Alex Danvers. The woman who stole her heart, and gave her happiness back.

And when the detective woke up to her girlfriend's naked body cuddled with her's she knew, that was where she wanted to be.

She placed a bit of Alex's hair behind her ear and leaned in to put a sweet and innocent kiss in her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning." The taller woman whispered smiling.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, babe. It's just.. those lips of yours were begging to be kissed." Maggie whispered back, letting a soft laugh come out of her mouth.

"As I said, I don't mind that a bit. Actually, I think they are still begging." Alex teased as her hands cupped the detective's face and leaned in to capture those soft lips she loved.  
Maggie's response was immediate: she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss as she pulled Alex closer. Her hands traveled her lover's bare back and went to her hair, pulling it as she left a moan come out of her mouth. 

They only broke when they needed air.

"Don't get me wrong Maggie, I'm loving this side of yours, but since when did you start waking up with this much desire?" The taller woman asked, with a grin on her face.

"I don't exactly know. Maybe it's the fact that whenever I wake up to you all I can think is that I need to enjoy every moment that I have with you because life is too damn short and I don't wanna lose you." She let out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding and smiled. 

"Oh Maggie.. You're not going to lose me. And besides, I should be the one worrying about losing what we have. I'm the one with one of most badass, sexy and beautiful women in the bed." Alex put a sweet kiss in Maggie's mouth.

"Alex, I could say the exact same. Except it would be the absolute truth. You're everything and even more. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're smart. You aren't used to be loved but lemme tell you something Danvers, you are loved."

"Don't you dare saying you're not especial, Sawyer. I love everything about you. Even the fact that you felt jealous about Supergirl. I'm not good expressing my feelings, but if there is one thing I'm sure about is those for you. You made me what I am today Maggie." She said, looking in her girlfriend's brown eyes and feeling tears in her own.

"A lesbian?" Maggie laughed.

"Yeah, also that. But what I'm saying you made me a happier person Sawyer. Every one of your kisses, hugs and looks. You made me understand what they talk about in the movies, you made me understand myself. I love you, and even the bad parts, if there is one." Alex said as she was pressing her forehead into Maggie's. 

"Even the fact that I spilled your coffee on you the other day?" 

"Yes. Although I would prefer it doesn't happen again." Alex let out a soft laugh.  
"And even the fact that our neighbours probably hate us from screaming each other's name in the middle of the night?"

"Yes Maggie, especially that one. Even though that's a bit of my fault as well. I can't help if you're so goddamn good Sawyer."

"I love how you call me Sawyer." She smiled, letting her dimples be present in the moment.

"I love your dimples." 

"I love when you wear you leather jackets."

"I love how you act tough when someone tries to flirt with me and then call me your girl."

"You're damn right you're my girl Danvers, won't let anyone try to take you away."

"I love how I'm yours and you're mine."

"I love how you slapped one of my exes in the face cause she wanted to get back with me."

"I love how I slapped one of your exes in the face cause she wanted to get back with you." 

"I love holding your hand."

"I love hugging you."

"I love kissing you."

"So why don't you kiss me right now?" Alex teased. And it didn't take long for it to happen. Maggie leaned in and captured her lips, while passing her hand through Alex's hair and pulling her body closer. 

Alex bit the brunette's bottom lip and directed her mouth to her jaw, where she put little kisses all over, and then went to her neck, where she explored every bit not forgetting to leave a hickey there. She went down to her collarbone and breasts doing the same.

" I love your moans."

Not long after, she was back to the detective's mouth, where she stayed until she heard her phone ring.

"I love how work needs us right now and how they will have to wait."

"Are you sure, Alex? I know it's always something serious but what if is more serious than normal?" Maggie asked worried but at the same time relieved for not having to let go of Alex so soon.

"They have Supergirl, I'm sure they will be okay." Alex said. "Unless you want to stop?"

"I love how we will be late as hell for work cause I don't want to stop."

"I love how we are not gonna stop until our presence there is the only thing that could save them."


End file.
